Ghastly Time
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: Chapter 4! After the end of the world, Raven gets horrible nightmares with a ghost haunting her in her sleep. That is until, this very same ghost appears in her world! BBRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans except Silhouette, she's mine.

A Weird Battle

_She was running through the deep, black, endless void as she heard loud footsteps behind her running rapidly. She turned her head around to see no one there, but darkness. She heard her follower's laughs as she ran through the darkness with no light or a way out. She continued to run until she hit an invisible wall in the middle of the void. She turned around with her back against the wall as she faced with only darkness. She looked around and saw nothing, but knew the follower was here. She turned her head slowly as she heard a small girl's voice laughing from everywhere._

_As she was about to run away, a figure stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of her. It was a sickly pale girl with long, white hair like the color of snow and had her long bangs covered her eyes from being visible. The girl lifted her head as she stepped up with her long, white nightgown swayed to her movement. The girl stared at her behind her bangs and asked her in an eerie way, "Would you like to play with me?" She stared at the girl as she calmed down quickly. _

"_What?" she questioned. "Do you want to play to with me?" The pale girl asked again. She pulled her arms to her sides and said in her usual manner, "I don't play games with anyone." The girl dropped her head as she turned around to face the darkness. "Are you sure? If you play with me, I'll lead you through this endless void and back into your precious world of living." She said as she waited for her answer. "Like I said before, I don't play games. This is a dream. I don't need someone to tell me where to go; I'll find the exit myself." She turned around and started to way away._

_The girl disappeared and reappeared in front of her again. "Oh I almost forgot to tell, If you don't want to play with me. NO ONE WILL PLAY WITH YOU!" Her voice boomed as she flew back against the invisible wall with a thud and the girl laughed at her. The wall became infested as wrinkled, crackling; bony, long-nailed hands came out of the surface of the wall and started to pull her into the wall. She gasped as she tried to attack them with her power, but failed._

_The girl appeared in front of her as she grinned at her with an evil smile. "Your powers won't work here, Raven. Like you said before, it's a dream. A painful dream where in a void, where no mortal's power can be affected here and nowhere else in the entire dimension. Sweet dreams!" She said as her one of her uncovered eyes was shown bloody red and emotionless. She gasped as the girl went up high in the air and disappeared into the darkness. The hands grabbed her throat and covered her mouth as the others pulled her into the wall. "Help me." She whispered as her head sank into the wall of hands._

She sat up with her face sweating and her breaths become hard as she leaned forward to face her purple sheets. 'Was that real or fake?' she asked herself as she stopped to think. Her hand went to her throat and she felt around it. She stopped as her purple eyes widened and jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror.

She stopped in front of it as she pulled her collar of her leotard down to reveal deep, red, hand marks all over her throat. She examined it as she looked down her legs to see the same hand marks all over her thighs and legs. 'This got to be a dream.' She thought as she looked all over her legs to examine the marks.

She looked at her digital clock that said '6:36' a.m. She looked down as she thought, 'I can't show the others this or they'll freak over a dream. I got to cover them now.' She flew over to her closet and pulled out a small, black shirt and a black jean. She was about to close the door, her arm sting with pain as she dropped the clothes. She looked down at her right arm and saw red hand marks also. 'Guess that I'll wear something else.' She thought as she picked something else.

In the living room, the titans were doing their usual stuff. Beastboy and Cyborg arguing over breakfast, Robin listening to the radio, and Starfire watching Robin do his things. As BB and Cyborg were throwing their food to each other, their big screen T.V. flashed red and the sirens screamed loud with its screen said, "Warning!" on it. The titans stopped their usual doings and ran to the T.V/Computer screen.

"What is today's butt-kicking this time?" Star asked curiously as she flew next to Robin, who is typing furiously on the keyboard. An image appeared on screen to show ghouls and ghosts terrorizing the town. One ghoul picked up a red Chevrolet and swollen it whole as the ghouls around him broke glass and scared people in their path. "Dude, why are there creepy, scary ghosts everywhere in Jump City?" Beastboy questioned as he pointed to the screen. "I don't know, but we got to them." Robin said as he looked at the screen again. "Cyborg, go get Raven." He ordered him. "I'm already here." She replied as she stepped into the room.

She wore her small, blue, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of flare jeans. 'I hope no one notices something weird.' She thought as she stepped down from the stairs. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted out as everyone ran to the crime scene.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the central area of Jump City, a group of ghouls were hovered over to the buildings and started to attack on the people and the buildings. A man of 38 came out of his gun store with a shotgun in his guns. "You rotten, stinking ghosts die!" He shot a ghoul nearby, but his ammo flew through it as it frowned at the guy and flew towards him to attack. "Ahh!" the owner screamed out as he covered himself with arms and his gun. As the ghoul came closer to him, the ghoul was suddenly shot by a green energy from above.

The ghoul looked up to see Star shooting starbolts and flew around it. The ghoul frowned at this and followed her. The owner ran in screaming and bolted down the windows and the door with boards. Robin ran towards a group of six and started to attack them with his staff. Cyborg started to punch some ghouls as Beastboy turned into a gorilla and swatted them off. Raven flew towards some and used her magic to create a black, glowing, bubble around them.

They grinned as they went through the bubble and blasted her with a blue beam into a brick wall. She dropped to the ground on her knees as a ghoul blasted Beastboy with its gooey attack and he landed next to her in his human form. "Dude, that was so wrong!" he shouted at them while he shook off the goop. Star stopped flying as she shot some starbolts to some ghouls, but they disappeared. She looked around for a moment until they reappeared above her and kicked her as she crashed into a china shop. Robin and Cyborg stood beside each other as Robin used his staff and Cyborg used his sonic cannon. "There's too many of them!" Cyborg yelled as he shot some ghouls down. "We got to keep trying." Robin said as he swung his staff at the ghouls beside him. The ghouls appeared in front of them with evil smiles as they picked them up above their heads and roughly tossed them in a pile of empty boxes near the others.

"It's no use! There are invulnerable against our attacks." Robin said as he stood up with the others. "How are we going to defeat them then?" Beastboy questioned. "My scanners cannot tell how to defeat ghouls or what to do." Cyborg said as he typed in some things on his arm. "Ugh. Isn't there any spell to make the ghost visible?" Beastboy asked Raven. "There is no kind of spell like that." She replied as she watched the ghouls trashed the jewelry store.

The ghouls took some gold jewelry out of the broken window until they were hit by a green beam and pulverized to bits. The titans looked at the scene confused. "What was that green energy that made that scary things go boom?" Star asked. The other ghouls were blasted by the green beam and turned to dust. They looked up to see a pale girl with long, white hair in a white, long, nightgown flying over them and staring down at the ghouls.

Raven stopped and stiffened for a moment. 'It's her. What is she doing here?' she thought. The girl stopped in the middle of the area as a large angry mob of ghouls came right at her. She pulled her hands in the air and waited for a bit. A small, green, glowing, sphere appeared in her hand as grew and grew to a huge glowing sphere. She waited a little while as the ghouls surrounded her and threw the energy sphere down. The sphere landed on the ground slowly and formed a black, wide, portal. The girl stood where she is as the ghouls around her were sucked into the endless dimension.

As the last ghoul was sucked in, the portal disappeared and revealed the concrete floor. She smiled as she flew away far from the central area. As she disappeared from their view, the whole team was speechless. "That was so awesome! She made a big, sucking hole that got the stinking fools kicking and screaming!" Beastboy cheered as he jumped around and hopped on Cyborg's shoulders. "Dude, was that awesome!" he stopped when he heard no answer from the tin man. "Dude?" he questioned as he waved his hands in front of his face. "Who is she?" Cyborg asked as he was in a dazed. Beastboy got a confused expression of his face.

"Team, we got to go back to the tower and find out what's going on." Robin said as he walked away to the T-car that was on the road. "Friend, why do you look scared after you saw the sick-looking girl?" Star asked as she snapped out and shook her head. "I don't know at all." She said as she floated away to the T-car. Star looked at her floating away and decided to follow her. "Hello! Who's going to help me move the tin man, huh?" Beastboy shouted as he dragged a stiff Cyborg over to the T-car.

What do you think? Send a Review!


	2. Searching For An Answer

The second chapter is here! Hope you'll enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Searching for the Answer

Back at the Titans Tower, Robin went down to researching the ghouls as Star joined him, Beastboy played with Cyborg on the Gamestation, and Raven immediately went into her room. She floated over to her dark, old, bookshelf. She pulled out a really old, big, black book and sat down on the floor in Indian style.

She looked at the book as she opened it and flipped the pages. As she flipped and flipped, she stopped on one page that said at the top in bold letters, **"The Portal to the Dream Dimension."** 'Here it is.' She thought as she examined the paragraph for any way to get there. 'There's no way there. How can that be?' she thought as she flipped the page and examined more.

'Nothing, great.' She thought as she closed the book and put it in the bookcase. 'Tells nothing but what the dream dimension is like or what it is.' She thought as she lay on her comfy bed and rested her head against her purple pillow. "There's no way to finding the answers now." She said to herself aloud as she sighed.

A knock was heard on her door as she jolted up and pulled up her hood. She walked over and opened the door slightly. Star stood before with a big smile as her emerald eyes shined with joy. "Friend Raven, do you want to participate in the painting of the nails?" she asked hopefully. "Sorry, Star, I had a long day and I want to take a day off." She said with no emotion. "Okay, have a nice dream!" Star said cheerfully as she flew away and towards her biggest crush.

Her violet eye widened at the statement. "Have a nice dream." She said as she closed her door and walked over to the center. "That's how I'll talk to the ghost girl." She said as she stopped and looked at the bed. "It's time to find the answers." She said as she drifted off to sleep with her eyes slowly closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the dream dimension again, Raven appeared out of the bright light and into the darkness. The light subsided as Raven looked around to find the ghost girl. She continued to look around until she heard a girl's eerie laughing. "My, my." The girl said as she appeared in her usual attire, her long, white nightgown._

"_What brings you here to my lair, little Raven?" she questioned as she giggled. Raven growled at her, "Don't EVER call me that." She smirked at her rage. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl said as Raven's eyes turned red. Raven quickly covered them up as the girl continued to laugh. "I know your rage problem, I know everything that you know, even your past." She said as a silver throne appeared and she sat on it. _

"_What do you want?" Raven asked as the girl put her arms against the armrest. "Nothing, but to see you and these puny humans suffer like I did." She said as she leaned back. "You want us to suffer for what?" she questioned as she stepped up. "Like I tell you." She said as Raven got annoyed and leaped to her. The girl smirked as her throne and she turned invisible. Raven landed on the ground as she appeared sitting on her throne._

"_Don't you see? I control this dimension and you can't stop me." She replied as Raven stood up and stepped in front of her. "How did you come into my world? Why?" she asked impatiently as the girl lowered down. "You really want to know, fine. I didn't appeared in your world and I have no reason to." She said with no emotion. _

"_You didn't appear in our world? I saw you saved citizens and stopped the ghouls and you're telling me you didn't appear!" Raven yelled at her. "You said that you have no reason to appear! What was that stuff you said about making the humans suffer? Well?" she shouted as the girl made no move and had a frown on her face._

"_Like I said, I didn't go to your world and I didn't want to save your people in the first place!" she yelled at Raven angrily. "Why are you trying to make people suffer for? Tell Me!" Raven yelled back. "Two words." She said as she held up two fingers. "Sally Hawkins." She said as she disappeared into the darkness with Raven disappeared into the light._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She sat up as she quickly got up and fixed herself up. She put on a cloak and walked out into the living room. She saw Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over the controller, Star reading a Cosmos magazine, and Robin thinking hard. She walked over to front door as he looked away to Raven. "Hey, Raven." He greeted her as she said a small 'hi'. "Where are you going?" he asked. She stopped as she said, "Out." She walked out.

She flew over to the public library and walked inside to a quiet atmosphere. She looked around to see kids reading books as the women were reading romance novels. She looked disgusted as she turned her attention to the computers. She walked towards one and sat down as she started to type. She typed in the name that girl said and clicked on the mouse. Her eyes widened as she clicked on print.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living of the Titans Tower, Star, Cyborg, and Robin were munching on a pepperoni pizza as Beastboy was eating on a veggie pizza. "Where's friend Raven?" Star asked as she stopped eating. "She went out somewhere." Robin said as they continued eating.

"Didn't you have the answers to the ghoul problems yet?" Beastboy asked as he patted his stomach. "No, my technology couldn't find an answer to the ghoul problem or where they came from?" Cyborg said as he ate his big slice of pizza. "What about the sickly pale girl?" Star asked.

"Nothing, I couldn't even find out what her name was." He said as he shook his head. "We'll worry about the girl later. The question is how these ghouls appear, what they want, and who's sending them." Robin said as he finished his slice. "Then, who knows this mess?" Beastboy asked as he put his arm on the table. "I know." Raven said as she appeared out of the darkness. Beastboy shrieked and jumped behind Cyborg. "There's more to her than meets the eye." She said as she walked up to the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Ghost Girl's Past Revealed.


	3. Ghost Girl's Ghastly Past!

Thanks for sending reviews. I really enjoyed them and helped me a lot. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ghost Girl's Ghastly Past!

Raven stopped at the table as the titans watched her took a file out of her cloak and slapped it in the middle of the table. Robin looked at the file and looked at her. "Raven, what is this?" he asked as she sat down. "These are files I looked up on the computer in the library. These are what will answer all of our questions." She said as she pulled out a sheet out of the file.

She looked at it and threw it out in the middle of the table as the titans looked at it. It was a picture of a teenage girl's face. "Raven, it's just a girl." Cyborg said as he leaned back. "Not just any girl, but the ghost girl herself." She said as she watched the titans' face turned to disbelieving. "This is the ghost girl!" Beastboy exclaimed as he pointed the picture.

"Yes, it is." She said. Robin pulled the picture to his face and examined it. "What the-." He said as his face was covered. They turned their attention on him. "What is it, Robin?" Star asked curiously. He laid out the picture and stated, "This picture was taken in 1823." Cyborg looked shocked as he said, "That means that-." "She's dead 182 years ago." Raven calmly stated. Their faces were white as the Ghost Girl's as Beastboy fell on the floor unconscious.

She started to tell the story, "Her real name was Elizabeth Hawkins and she was the daughter of a fisherman, who went out to sea. He brought back fish to sell; his wife took care of his daughter and her loving sheep that lived near their house which was an old lighthouse. She was an enthusiastic girl until one day, six months after her 15th birthday; her father went out to fish to earn money and promised her he would return home, and then he left with his crew. Two weeks went by and still no sign of her father's return-." "You mean she was 15 when her father left her.", Beastboy interrupted her. "Just shut up, will you." She said as Beastboy shut his lips.

"She waited by the cliff for her father's return everyday out by the sea. One day, she returned home from the field to see her mother shaking badly in the living room when she held a yellow telegram in her hand. She went over and asked her what's wrong. Her mother hugged her tight as she told her that her father died by a tornado out at sea. His crew, crushed ship, and body were gone into the deep, blue sea." She said as Star was teary eyed. "That's awful." She said.

"A few days after that, she went out to the meadow as she tried to forget the bad news, but couldn't. As she went out to the cliff, she looked out to the sun and forgot her troubles until she looked down and saw her mother lying in the white sand. She ran down the cliff and quickly rushed to her, but she was too late. She was dead. She found her mother's loving sheep lying against the sand beside also dead." She said as Beastboy winced at the picture of dead sheep. "Spooky." He said.

"After her mother's death, she locked herself in the house and never been heard from again. As a week went by, her voice became hoarse and found herself turning pale as the windows and anything that leaked light was covered completely. People say that they could hear hoarse mourning coming from that old lighthouse from the very same lost child and that the girl would hold a dagger to her lap and begun to go crazy. One night, the people say that they heard no mourning from the lighthouse and assumed that she forgot and moved on, but they were wrong." She said as they looked at her with suspense.

"One night on her 16th birthday, a mysterious thing came up from the ocean and moved with a squish, squash, squish, and a squash all the way to the lighthouse. The thing was covered in seaweed as it went to the front door. The monster stood there as the door slowly moved with a loud, long creak. As the door opened to reveal Elizabeth in her long, white, nightgown, the monster suddenly-." Raven said as Star shrieked. "Please don't tell us more!" Star cried out as she covered her eyes from crying.

"Well, we do know what her past is like." Cyborg said as Robin was thinking. "What a minute! Raven, how did you know the girl's name with no clues?" Robin asked as Star stopped crying and looked at her. "I met the ghost girl in the dream dimension and demanded the answers I needed to know, but the only two words she said were Elizabeth Hawkins." She answered. "Why would she want to hurt us?" Star asked curiously. "She thought that making people suffer would cheer her up, but she's wrong to do it." Robin explained as he walked around.

"Why would she help us back there if she wanted to perish us?" Beastboy asked confused. "All she said was that she didn't go here and didn't want to help us." Raven said as she turned around. "Do you think that there are two look-alikes of the girl?" Star asked them. "I don't know." Raven said.

Beep! Beep!

Cyborg looked at the main computer as the screen flashed with images of ghouls attacking buildings. "The ghouls are at the Mega Mall destroying everything in their path." He said as Robin and others stood up. "Titans, Go!" Robin called out as they ran into the T-Car and sped off.

In the car, Robin and Cyborg were up front as the others were in the back. "How are we going to find Elizabeth?" Star asked Raven as Robin and Cyborg listened to the loud rock music on the radio. "If the ghouls are at the mall, then so is Elizabeth." Raven answered as she didn't look around. She felt a warm hand touched her cold hand as she jumped a little and turned around to see Beastboy smiling at her. "Don't worry." He said as he grin a goofy smile. She smiled a little and said, "Yeah, don't worry." They looked ahead and got ready for the ghastly battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Send a review. )


	4. Getting In A Big Mess

This is my fourth chapter! Yes! . Start the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting In A Big Mess

They were in the T-car going to the Mega Mall where the ghosts and Elizabeth are. "Shall we ask her why she is saving us and hurting people at the same time?" Star asked as they were almost close. "No, we need to put her in interrogation." Robin said. Star was confused. "What is this interrogation?" she asked.

"It's a way to ask questions to someone as they answer with their own words." Raven said as she pulled her hood up. "Hey, we would do this except for one thing. She WON'T listen to us!" Beastboy exclaimed. "We'll catch her before she goes anywhere." Robin said as the T-car stopped in front of the Mega Mall.

In the center of the Mega Mall, the ghouls are having fun either making the people scream with fear or crashing buildings with things. They laughed at the pathetic fools that ran away shrieking. "I'm afraid you won't be laughing no more." Robin said as they turned around to see the Teen Titans. "Titans go!" he called out as they started to attack.

Star threw starbolts at a group of ghouls, but they went through them and threw a glob of icky goop at her. She landed on the floor stick to the ground. She struggled to get free until she looked up to see the ghouls smirked at her with evil grins ready to attack. "Ahh!" she screamed as the ghouls tried to attack her until Robin kicked them away from her.

Raven threw empty, cardboard boxes at the ghouls as they disappeared into the ground avoiding the attack. She looked around to find nothing. A pair of white, scaly hands appeared beneath the ground below her and grabbed her ankles. She looked down as thousands of hands appeared beneath her and tried to grab her legs and bury her into the ground. 'Not again.' She thought as she struggled hard.

Beastboy, who's a kangaroo, kicked a couple of ghouls until he saw Raven being buried alive by a hands. He turned back to normal. "Raven!" he said as he ran over there by changing into a wolf. He leaped into the air and started to tear the hands off of Raven. He continued on and on as the hands reproduces quickly forming more hands to deal with.

Cyborg shot the ghouls with his sonic cannon as he kept continuing until he saw that they were no more ghouls left. "Where did they go?" he questioned himself. He looked around as a couple of small ghouls sneaked behind, lifted a huge, expensive piano, and slammed the piano on his head. He stood there with his head through the piano as his face turned face and turned around to face the laughing ghouls. They started to run away laughing as he chased after them saying, "Come back here!"

Robin kicked a few ghouls here and there until he got a chance to free Star. He pulled out a small knife and cut the goop off. Star flew up as she smiled big. "Thank you, Robin." She said. He smiled back until he saw a few ghouls flying towards him. He pulled out his birdarang and threw it as it exploded with the ghouls blinded as a bat.

On top of the electronics store, a teen girl was sitting on the roof watching the titans fight against the ghouls. She got long, black, hair that reached her back, big, blue, eyes as the ocean, and got a medium tan on her skin. She wore a shirt that had its sleeves red and the rest white with a yellow star on it, a pair of flare jeans, and pair of sneakers.

She watched in amusement as they fought long and hard. She watched the green one and the pale one fight against the hands as the others fought the ghouls. 'Should I help them?' she thought to herself. More and more ghouls appeared and got them worked up with injuries. 'Guess I should.' She thought. She stood up as she pulled out a small cube and threw it to the center of the fight.

The small cube landed on the ground lightly as the ghouls turned their heads from their opponents and to the small cube. They moved away from them as they went over to look at the cube. "What are they doing?" Robin asked. "I don't know. It looks like they are looking at something." Cyborg said. When all of the ghouls came near the cube, the cube doubled in size and trapped all of the ghouls inside that tiny cube.

"Whoa! Did you see that!" Beastboy exclaimed. "That was marvelous!" Star exclaimed also. "Who did that?" Robin asked. "I did." A voice said. They turned to look and saw the girl picking up the small cube. "And who might you be?" Robin questioned. "I'm the one who created the Ghost Cube Trap and helped you defeat these pathetic ghouls." The girl said as she sticks the cube in her pocket.

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed. "How would you know about the ghouls anyway?" Robin asked. "I fight against them with either traps or skills." She said. "That is splendid!" Star exclaimed. "Hello!" Raven called them over irritated. They looked over and saw Raven's head above the ground. "Would somebody get me out!" she shouted to them. They went over to her as Beastboy laughed at her. Her eyes glowed black as Beastboy's mouth disappeared.

He started to freak out and ran all over the place like a chicken with its head cut off. They tried to pull her out, but can't. "Can't you go through the ground?" Cyborg asked. "I can't." Raven said. "I'll help." The girl walked over to her, got her arms to go through the ground, and picked her up from the ground. She smiled until she saw everyone's faces. "What?" she asked.

"Did your arms go through the ground!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Yeah." She said coolly. "How can you do that?" Beastboy asked in awe. "Can't say." She said. "Wait a minute. You told us what you do, but you didn't tell us about your name." Robin questioned her suspiciously. "Oh, that's right. How could I forget? I'm Elizabeth Hawkins, nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand out.

The titans stared at her until Robin quickly said, "Titans, let's go!" He grabbed her hand, carried her to the T-car with the titans behind him, put duck tape on her mouth, tied her in ropes, and drove off. "What the heck are you doing!" she yelled as they drove to the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did the titans go out of their minds! What will happen to Elizabeth! What secrets will reveal! Find out on the next chapter. Send a review.


End file.
